


Glass

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Series: Halloween Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Other, The Little Mermaid AU, The Original Little Mermaid, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: An Original Little Mermaid AU.Matt strikes a deal to help him get the love of his life, but the immediate effects are rather painful.





	Glass

Matt took a deep breath and guzzled down the sickly orange potion. He’d spent too long mulling it over. He’d already gotten the potion from the Sea Witch Haggar, all that was left to do was drink it and keep up his end of the bargain - make the royal heir fall in love with him within three days. He could do that, right? He had to, or else he’d be drifting among the sea foam.

A small brunette poked their head out of the water just as Matt tossed the bottle aside. It landed near her head, causing Matt’s to link eyes and scowl. Of course Pidge had followed him! Well, it was no matter now.

“Pidge, go home!” He shouted, starting to feel his tail tingle, as if blood had been cut from it for too long. “I told you not to follow me!”

Pidge said nothing, only stared at him with hurt, fearful eyes. Matt always talked about the surface world, and how he longed to be up with the humans and walking on two legs. He’d even talked about a princess he’d fallen in love with. She never thought her brother would actually go through with all of this.

As the bottle hit the bottom of the shore, Matt’s breath caught in his throat. A stabbing pain buried into his hips on either side, as if someone wrapped him in wire and pulled it too tight. His lungs tried to take in air through his gills, but they had already started to fuse shut. Visions of suffocating clouded his sight, until he looked down. The water was tainted with red, and growing more saturated at the moment.

Pidge could only look on with horror. The blood from her brother’s transformation was hiding the graphic details, but she could only imagine the horrors swimming in there. The long, spine-like structure that made up his tail was being pried in half from the bottom up, opening him up like one would split a stick to obtain tinder. Salt water stung in his veins.

What was left of the steps leading into the water was nothing less than a crime scene. Once beautiful amber scales on Matt’s flesh were now dull and matte, floating in coagulations on top of the waves. Blood still dyed the water, and would eventually stain the sands a rusty brown by the end of the day. Shards of bone collected in the foam, until it washed up against a naked, seemingly human boy on the palace steps. Naked, broken, unconscious, Matt’s shivering body trembled while his sister could only watch with pain. His glasses sank to the sands.

Pidge was only able to act when she saw him move. His body automatically convulsed to bring up the contents of his stomach from pain, adding more to the biohazard that had become the shores around the castle. But before she could even lunge forward, palace guards stepped into view, and she was forced to duck beneath the waves. She found a large rock jutting out of the tides and concealed herself, having to cover her mouth with shaky webbed hands as she could only watch what was about to happen to her brother.

The guards were calm, obviously not noticing the crippled pile of a boy on their steps. They had another purpose at this moment - escorting the princess for her daily sunrise stroll. They couldn’t have looked more bored until one of them spotted the red on their tides. “Princess, head back into the castle!”

“What’s the matter- _ quiznack, there’s someone down there!” _

“Princess Allura, please-”

“Go get the doctor!”

Pidge finally saw what Matt meant whenever he talked about this princess. She was absolutely gorgeous, and at the same time could probably punch his nose into his skull. When guards tried to pull her away, she simply shrugged them off and knelt into the waters to be close to the boy, not minding as the blood seeped up her white dress.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” the princess asked, tilting Matt’s face up so she could look at him better. He immediately winced and hissed, every movement feeling as though glass had been shoved into his muscles. But when he opened his eyes, the pain faded, or was at least masked with a doe-eyed stare.

The princess smiled back if only to comfort him. “Don’t worry, we’re going to help you. The doctor is- quiznack, the doctor isn’t fast enough. Hold on.”

With ease, Princess Allura hoisted the ex-merman up into her arms just as a groom would carry his bride, and made her way up the steps. The remaining guard insisted that he instead carry the boy, but she was already pressing past him and going into the castle. Before they could round the corner, Matt hazily looked past the princess’s arm to his sister, still hiding behind the rock. With a drunken grin, he gave her a weak thumbs-up and disappeared from view.

Pidge was left in the waters, clutching Matt’s glasses and the bottle close to her chest. The transformation left her nauseated and dizzy, and though she knew he was alright, that didn’t mean she would leave him. With a determined huff, she slipped back into the water and swam back down into the depths. She’d heard that the Sea Witch Haggar would exchange information for hair, and it was time to figure out what happened to her brother.


End file.
